Truce
by zosomagic
Summary: a lily james fic. will a new truce between the head boy and girl help james get closer to lily, or will he just screw it up, potter style?
1. Truce

Platform 9 ¾ was packed with Hogwarts students. Lily Evans struggled to get to the train, having already said goodbye to her parents on the muggle platform. She threw her red hair into a ponytail, and continued towards the train, almost knocking over a third year, who turned around to glare at her. Just when she thought he was going to send an evil retort her way he stopped, his eyes on her head girl badge. His mouth shut quickly, and he scurried of to his friends.

'Well,' Lily thought, 'at least this Head Girl badge is good for something.' She shook her head, and continued to fight her way onto the train.

Lily finally got into one of the empty compartments and changed into her robes, reattaching her head girl pin. Her parents had been so proud but Lily really didn't see that it was such a big deal. She had been a prefect and this was just like one more step up. She remembered her sister's reaction when she got her Hogwarts letter six years ago. They had been the best of friends up until she got her first letter, then it had gone all down hill from there.

The sound of her compartment door opening woke Lily from her thoughts.

'Oh no, the Marauders.'

"Miss Evans, nice to see you, nice to see you," Sirius Black said, plopping himself down on one of the seats.

"'Lo Black," she said rolling her eyes.

"Lily," Remus Lupin said, entering the compartment.

"Remus."

"Sirius," Sirius said.

"Peter!" Peter Pettigrew exclaimed, tripping into the compartment.

"Remus." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sirius,"

"Lily," Sirius continued.

"James," Peter exclaimed, his eyes brightening up. Sirius began to snicker.

"Oi, Prongsy, why don't you have your badge out? Mr. Authority" Sirius said laughing. Lily whipped around to see James Potter standing in the doorway. He was blushing, his hands in his pockets.

Lily narrowed her eyes, she had never seen cocky Potter act this way.

"Potter, what badge?"

'Please not Head Boy,' she thought over and over. James mumbled something.

"What was that Jamsie?" Sirius asked, holding his hand to his ear.

"Head Boy." Lily's face fell.

"Well, I guess you two should get to the prefects meeting," Remus said, not looking up from his book.

"Crap," Lily said, walking past James. She then turned around.

"Coming, Potter?"

"I guess," he sighed. With one last look at his friends, he walked to the prefects meeting with Lily.

"Good summer, Evans?" James asked, his eyes on the floor. 'Why is he acting like this he thought? Mr. Egotistical isn't Mr. egotistical anymore! I wonder if he has deflated his big head over the summer?'

"I guess, you?" She tried to hold a civil conversation with him. Just as she thought he had changed, a group of his, well, groupies came up to them.

"Oh James, we missed you so much!" a girl named Allison said, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Things never change," Lily said rolling her eyes, and stormed off towards the prefects meeting.

"Damnit," James muttered. Just when he was having a pleasant conversation with Lily, stupid Allison came up and ruined it. He pushed Allison off, and tried to hide his anger.

"Sorry, ladies, maybe another time." He ran after Lily, in hopes of catching her before she got to the prefects meeting. He reached the end of the corridor, and saw Lily talking to the prefects. Too late.

He ruffled his hair, and slid the door open. She turned around and glared at him.

"Well," Lily began, "Potter and I are Head Boy and Girl, so if you are having trouble with another student, send them to us. Now, remember, you can deduct points and give out detentions, but please, let's not get carried away. To the new prefects, you will have to do rounds around the castle after hours, and rounds on the train. The rounds will start with the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs, then the Gryfendors and Slytherins. Get it? Got it? Good. All right, dismissed."

"All the prefects, rushed out the door, wanting to return to their friends or start their first rounds. James turned to leave, too, but was stopped by Lily's harsh voice.

"And were do you think you are going?" She sounded incredibly like a mini McGonagall.

"Isn't the meeting over?"

"No, I need to talk to you."

'Oh great,' he thought.

"Now, I know we are not on the best of terms with the, you know, insulting and name calling, but we need to at least pretend to be friends. If the students feel like we are enemies, they'll feel like they can get away with anything because we aren't working together. Can we have a truce, or are we going to be enemies?" she asked, holding out her hand. He smiled. She looked so cute when she was in charge.

"I think I can do that, Lily flower," he took her hand and kissed it. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine, now, let's get back."

"Yes, ma'am."

The train ride was uneventful. The high point was being discussed while Sirius and Peter stuffed their faces with food from the food trolley. They arrived at school in the pouring rain, lightening lighting up the sky. Lily exited the train and ran for the nearest carriage flinging open the door. To her dimay, she found two seventh year kissing. She closed the door, and went for the farthest one, hopping no one else had taken the time to go all the way to the back. She opened the door and found the four Marauders. Rolling her eyes she was about to close the door when James extended a hand. She looked at all the other carriages, which were beginning to move, and sighed. Grabbing his hand, and climbed in.

She was sopping wet, and began to shiver. She reached inside her cloak, and found her wand. She was so happy she was at Hogwarts, and that she could use magic. She cast a drying spell on her self, and let her hair down for her ponytail, letting it cascade down her back. She wasn't trying to show off, but James was staring at her wit his mouth wide open. Sirius snickered, tapping James on the shoulder. James sighed, and returned to the conversation. Lily put her forehead on the window, making it fog up. She could see James leering at her, and she so desperately wanted to snap at him. She remembered their truce and sighed, and turned towards James.

"Is they're anything I can help you with?"

"Ugh, no, wait, yes. When do we go on rounds?"

"McGonagall will tell us." Sirius was looking at their pleasant conversation flabbergasted. He kept looking at James, then looking at Lily, then looking at James.

"Your aren't going to call him a prat or an egotistical maniac?"

"We have come to a truce," she said, narrowing her eyes. She wasn't that bad, was she?

"I see," Remus said in a very understanding manner. Sirius narrowed his eyes, and kept looking back and forth between the two.

"Oh, please Black, will you care to stop that?"

"I knew the old Lily was in there somewhere!" Sirius said delighted.

As the five seventh years exited their carriage, Professor McGonagall flagged down James and Lily beaming with Pride.

"Mr. Potter, Miss. Evans, can you come to my office please? We need to talk about rounds and such," she smiled and bounced off towards the castle.

"Is McGonagall. bouncing?" Lily asked James, horrified.

"Merlin, I think she is. I never thought I'd see the day when Minerva McGonagall would bounce."

"Well, I guess we should get going," Lily said, her eyes still wide.

"Uhuh,"

They both followed their head of house to her desk. She sat behind her desk smiling.

"I am so happy that the Headmaster made two Gryfindors Head Boy and Girl, but I must say," she looked at James, "you are not to embarrass Gryfindor by abusing your duty, understand?" she glared daggers. James just shot her his famous smile and said,

"Me, abuse my duties? Professor, you know I wouldn't!" he could hear Lily giggle softly next to him.

'Lily Evans just giggled? Holy Shite, I am good.' He thought.

"Now, potter, Evans, sit, and I will tell you of your duties."

James and Lily both sat in their chairs. James really, really tried to listen, but the professor's hat was just too interesting.

"So, that concludes what you both must do. Now, both of your rooms are in the east tower."

James snapped out of his revere, "What!"

"James, the Heads always get their own rooms. Didn't you know?" lily asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Well, I didn't think I would be getting Head Boy, so I didn't really do much research on it," James said, shooting her a lopsided smile. She smiled back, and thought to her self,

"Merlin, am I actually flirting with James Potter? Lily get a hold of your self, it is a truce, it doesn't mean you have to shag him," her head snapped back to the Professor, "Hmm, shagging James Potter…Lily, what the hell are you thinking!" Lily could feel a blush rise on her cheeks.

"Anyway, you two are dismissed," McGonagall said, rising with the two Heads.

'This is going to be an interesting year,' she thought. She walked out of her office leaving the two Heads.

"O.K.," James said, "what do we have to do?" Lily sighed, and walked out of the office.

"Lily," he said racing after her. He saw her stop in the middle of the hall. What he didn't see was that she was blushing profusely. He had just called her Lily.

"We have rounds at 10, meet me in the common room." She said, not looking at him. She walked to the Great Hall, leaving him in the corridor.


	2. Covering up with a Shampoo Bottle

CHAPTER 2; ROUNDS

"Where the hell is he?" Lily asked, looking at the portrait hole.

"I am sure is coming," Liana said, looking up from her book to reassure her best friend.

"Some things never change!" Lily fumed, plopping down on the couch next to Liana.

"I beg to differ," said a deep voice behind them. Lily narrowed her eyes, and stood up looking at James.

"Come on," She said, walking out of the common room. James looked at Liana.

"Potter, she's pissed." She said, shaking her head.

"Damn, and I though we were getting of to a good start!"

"Don't worry," she said, winking. Liana and James had known each other since they were little. She knew all his secrets, including the one where he was in love with Lily.

"Yea, I'll try," James said, hanging his head.

"Chin up, mate, she'll figure it out eventually," Liana said, returning to her book, "But I would suggest you go do rounds with her, or that will never happen."

James nodded, and headed to where Lily was standing.

As he neared, Lily narrowed her eyes. She knew that this truce would never work, he would never cease to annoy and infuriate her. He approached, smiling. She continued to glare.

"Shall we go patrol?" he asked, extending an arm. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on." She said, sweeping past him.

She walked five feet in front of James down the halls in silence. Lily's anger gradually ebbed away as the rhythm of their footsteps calmed her. They reached the sixth floor, when there was a loud banging noise to their left. A suit of armor, ax raised, began to fall towards Lily.

"Lily!" James called, as he raced to knock her out of the way. She looked to her left, and as if in slow motion, the suit fell.

James ran faster than he ever had in his life. He flung himself at Lily, knocking her out of the way. He landed on top of her, as the suit clattered to the ground. James looked up to see where it had fallen, and saw Peeves laughing at the two Heads lying on the ground.

"Peeves, you bloody well run, because McGonagall is going to hear how you almost killed the Head Girl, so bugger off!" James yelled. He looked down at Lily, who was white and shaking. He put his arms around, and pulled her into a hug. He could smell her perfume, vanilla sugar.

After a few moments, he could hear Lily mumble under him.

"Er, James, I think I am quite fine from the fall, but you are crushing me."

The realization hit him that he had been on top of her. He rolled off her, blushing.

"Er," he said scratching the back of his head. She sat up, still looking a little shaken up. She looked up to him (two feet to be exact) and smiled.

"Thank you James. It looks like you have changed after all." She got up, and started walking to the east tower.

"Do you need to go to the hospital wing?" James called after her. She turned around and shook her head. Lily continued to walk to her room. What she needed was to sleep, to sleep until she couldn't sleep any longer.

Lily reached her bedroom door, and muttered the password, "emeralds". The door swung open, and she threw herself on the queen-sized bed with the Gryffindor lion stitched on the bedspread.

'James Potter, the egotistical prat, just saved my life. What is this world coming to?' She turned over, staring at the canopy. Her eye lids felt heavy, and she drifted off to sleep.

_"Lily, RUN!" James yelled from the downstairs hall. He had his wand out, and hooded figures glided towards him._

_"JAMES!" She screamed, tears falling down her face. He looked back up at her, his glasses slanted on his face._

_"TAKE HARRY AND RUN!"_

_She ran down the hallway to her son's room. She flung the door open and threw herself in. She could hear menacing slow footsteps on the stairs. She shut the door, and ran to the crib in the middle of the room. She picked up the little smiling boy, and held her to her breast. If they were going to die, she would die protecting her son. She heard the door blasted off it's hinges._

_"Give me the boy, mudblood," a snakelike voice said behind her._

_"Never!"_

_"Then you die, Avada Kedavra!"_

"HARRY!" Lily screamed, as she sat up in bed. She was sweating and breathing hard. Dawn was breaking, and a light drizzle was falling on the grounds. Lily shook her head, thinking about the dream she just had.

'I was married to James, and we had a baby? Yea right!'

She got up, walking over to the bathroom.

"It felt so real…" she said, opening the door, "Oh my God!"

"Lily!" James screamed, trying to cover himself with the shampoo bottle.

"James, what are you doing in my bathroom?" she asked, covering her eyes.

"We share a bathroom I guess," James said, exasperated.

"Right, right," she parted her fingers, and got another glance at James. She whipped around, facing the wall.

"Are you going to leave, or watch me shower with that blush on your face?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll, I'll, I'll go. Yes, that's what I'll do," Lily stuttered.

"Oh, and please refrain from screaming out your boyfriend Harry's name."

"I don't have a boyfriend, it was a dream, and my son Harry was killed." She snapped, closing the door with a crack. She slid down the door and buried her head in her hands.

James Potter quickly turned off the shower, and wrapped a towel around him. He rushed into his room, slamming the door behind him. He felt mortified. The girl of his dreams (literally) just saw him naked and trying to cover up with a shampoo bottle.

'My life is over,' he thought. He walked up to the wall, and began banging his head. After a good long head bashing, and loss of brain cells, he got dressed and headed for the common room to meet his friends whom he was late meeting already.

Lily rushed to the common room to meet Liana. She was supposed have met her twenty minuets ago, but after her little run in with James and the shampoo bottle, she was a little disoriented.

"Sugarplums," Lily said to the fat lady.

"Oh, it is so nice to see you! Congratulations on making Head Girl!" she said, swinging open, revealing the entrance to the common room. Lily rushed in, and collided with no other than James Potter.

"Potter, is there anyplace I can go where you aren't?" Lily asked in an exasperated voice, as she picked herself up off the ground.

"I could say the same to you. A man can't even take a shower without someone bursting in on him!"

Images of James trying to cover up with a shampoo bottle ran through her head, and a blush crept upon her cheeks. She shook her head.

"Have you seen Liana? I was supposed to meet her for breakfast."

"She left about ten minuets ago with my three friends, apparently," James said, brushing past her. She shivered as his shoulder touched hers. After he left, she turned around, and ran out of the common room.

"SHE WHAT!" Sirius yelled, spitting pumpkin juice everywhere.

"Let me get this straight," Remus said, trying not to smile, "She walked in on you in the shower, and you tried to cover up with a shampoo bottle?"

James shook his head, and placed his hands over his eyes.

"I wish I had walked in on her so it wouldn't have ruined my…"

"Ego?" A voice next to him said, " Well, I bet Lily is as mortified as you after seeing that incredibly out of shape body you have there."

"Hello Liana," Sirius said, shooting her a smile and winking.

"Sorry hon, your boyish charm doesn't work on me. Now James, eat some toast," she said, pushing some toast in between his arms.

"Thanks, mum," James said in between mouth a full.

"Now Jamise," she said in mock exasperation, "don't talk with your mouth full! And when will you learn to tie your tie right?" Everyone laughed.

"Where is Lily, anyway," Peter asked, looking around.

"Where does Lily always go in time of need?" Liana asked.

The four boys looked at each other and said in unison,

"The Library."

Over the next few days, things were very awkward with Lily and James. James avoided Lily, and when they had to spend time together, he would walk a few feet behind her. After the fifth day, Lily had had enough, and when they went on rounds, she decided to tell him just so.

"James."

"Yes?" He asked, his eyes glued to the ground.

"Will you stop that!" She snapped, reaching up and lifting his chin so he was looking at her.

"Stop what?"

"Avoiding me and stuff! I'm sick of it. We have to be together," she said, putting her hands on her hips, "its not like you can avoid me forever."

"All right." He said, still looking at the ground. She rolled her eyes.

"I know that you were embarrassed, I was embarrassed, too, but please just put it behind you, I have," but in reality, Lily hadn't put it behind her. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She would catch herself daydreaming about him during classes, and staring at the back of his head. It was creeping her out, and she wanted it to stop.

"OK," James said, looking her straight in the eye. She blushed, and tried to hide it by turning around and clearing her throat.

"Yes, let's check the third floor, and call it a night."

"Let's," James said, walking with her to the third floor.


	3. FINALLY!

After doing rounds on the third floor, and what felt like a lifetime of awkward silence, the two Heads walked back to their rooms. After an uncomfortable goodnight, lily shut her door, heaving a deep sigh. After taking her hair down from its usual ponytail, and putting on her pajama's on, she heard a knock on the door. Furrowing her brow, Lily stumbled to her door, cracking it open. She was even more surprised to see James standing on the other side, blushed and nervous.

'What is he up to?' she wondered.

"What can I do for you James?" Lily asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Can I come in?"

Lily looked over her shoulder at the mess she called a room.

"Um, how about I come out?" She smiled.

"Uh..Ok." He mumbled, stepping back.

'What is going on with him?'

"Um, Lily, I have a, uh, question I need to ask you." James stuttered.

"What is it?" This was getting sketchy.

"I was wondering, if you were busy tomorrow afternoon."

"James Potter, are you asking me out?" Lily scoffed, but blushed at the same time.

"Well, I, uh, well sorta…yes?" he looked hopeful.

"James, I will not be another notch in your bedpost! I know how many girls you've been with," she narrowed her eyes, "What about our truce?"

"Lily, I really do want to go out with you!"

"Prove it," Lily said, rolling her eyes. James looked surprised, then his expression turned to pensive.

"Yea, I didn't think so." Lily turned around to go back into her room, when she was totally surprised. The boy (well, now man) with messy black hair who had teased her and asked her out numerous times had spun her around, pushed her against her door, and was kissing her passionately. It happened so fast, that it took Lily's breath away. He pulled away, and looked her straight in the eye.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?"

Lily's eyes were wide, and her mouth was ajar. Coming to her senses, she shook her head and squinted her eyes. Sighing, she snaked her arms around his neck, and kissed him (well, snogged would probably be a better description for what she was doing). After a minuet or so (or an hour, or a couple of months) Lily pulled away smiling.

"Yes, James, I will go out with you," but she narrowed her eyes, "You better not take advantage of me though."

He smiled, "Never."

"Well, good night." She said, untangling herself from James. She muttered her password, and slipped inside her bedroom, leaving a very happy fellow outside.

Flinging her self on her bed, she giggled. Rolling over she pulled the covers over herself, and shut her eyes letting sleep wash over her.

James Potter walked back to his room, a giant grin on his face. He had done it. He had finally gotten Lily Evans to go out with him. He felt like jumping, singing, skipping.

'Wait, no men don't skip' he thought. Shrugging, he skipped back to his room, ready for the next day. His date with Lily.

The common room was almost empty when Lily entered the portrait hole. It was Saterday, and there were no classes. She also had a date with James Potter.

'What did I do? I am just setting myself up for a heartbreak.'

Sure, she had gone out with guys, but they were never like James Potter. They always wanted to go out because she was Lily Evans, the girl that every boy wanted to date and the girl that ever girl wanted to be friends with.

'Oy,' she thought to herself, 'How did I become 'that' girl?' rolling her eyes, she plopped down on the couch. Liana came bounding down the stairs moments later, smiling her usual smile.

"Lily, dawling, how the hell are ya?" she asked, sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

"Liana, I just saw you last night."

"So, Lily dear, what would you like to do today? I heard that the Ravenclaw Quitich team is having a scrimiage this afternoon."

"Oh, I can't go." Lily admitted, blushing. Liana cocked an eyebrow, then made puppy dog eyes.

"Why, do you have another best friend who you would rather hang out with?"

"No, Ihaveadate." Lily mumbled.

"What? I didn't catch that." Lily sighed.

"I have a date."

"With who?"

"James."

"POTTER?" Liana screeched, "Oh Merlin, this is wonderful! Finally you come to your senses!"

"Excuse me, did someone scream my name?" a deep voice behind Lily said.

"Oh Potter, we were just talking about you." Liana smiled.

"Oh? And what was the nature of this conversation?"

"Oh, you know, your date with little Miss Lily here." Liana motioned to Lily, who was busy rollign her eyes.

"Do you mind not talking about me like I am not here? Anyway, do you want to go James?"

"Sure, lets," he smiled.

"Oh, sure! Leave little Miss Liana here to fend for herself!" Liana called in mock angst, "No one loves me!"

"'Bye Liana," Lily waved over her shoulder as she and James exited out of the portrait hole.

The two teenagers (adults? Well, you get the idea) walked out onto the grounds.

"So, James, where are we going for this mystery date?"

"Oh, you'll see." He said, smiling mischievously.

"Wait, there's Kate! HI Kate!" Lily called, "Wait, who is that she's with?" she asked James, under her breath.

"Sirius," James replied nonchalantly, waving to his fellow marauder. Lily gaped.

"Hey Lily, James!" Kate called smiling, elbowing Sirius to wave to. He looked up from whatever they were doing (it looked like wizard chess, but Lily and James were at least 30 feet away, so it could have been anything) and waved, gaping when he saw James with Lily.

"Oy, Prongs, finally eh?"

James blushed, taking Lily's hand, pulling her away from Sirius and Kate. When he slowed down, he didn't let go of her hand. After a few moments of walking in silence, they arrived at a large oak tree.

"James what are we doing here?"

"Oh, you know…." He grinned, and pulled his broom out from behind the tree. Lily's eyes went wide.

"Oh no, hell no, I hate flying."

"Come on, Lily, I promise I won't let ANYTHING happen to you."

"But…"

"Come on." He mounted the broom, motioning for her to come in front of him. She looked at James, then the broom, then back at James. Sighing, she inched towards the broom. James grabbed her hand, and pulled her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Lily, grasping the broom in front of her. Kicking off from the ground, the broom whizzed into the air.

"Holy SH.." James covered Lily's mouth before she could finish saying what she was about to say.

"Lily, it's all right," he soothed, "I'm right here." She leaned back into him, as they flew higher and higher.

"James, I cannot believe I am doing this! I hate flying."

"You have to admit, it is beautiful up here."

James was right, it was beautiful. The green grass and the lake accented the old castle, so it looked like, well, a castle. It grew smaller and smaller until it looked like a dot.

"Uh, James, I think we've gone high enough," Lily said panicked.

"all right, I'll take us down." He turned the nose of the broom down, so they began to feint.

"Holy, James, you pull up this instant!" Lily shrieked. Just as they were about 20 feet from the ground, he pulled up. As soon as he landed, lily scurried off the broom. She was pale, and look terrified.

"James Potter!" She narrowed her eyes.

'Aw man, I shouldn't have done that!' James was mentally kicking himself in the ass.

"That was the most fantastic thing I have ever done!" she exclaimed, hugging him. He looked stunned.

"Heh, you thought I was going to yell at you," she leaned back, her arms still around James' neck, smiling mischievously.

"Well, maybe a little," James smiled back, relief washing over him.

"That was fun.".

"Do you think we could do it again?" James asked.

"You know, I think we could."

James leaned in, and kissed her under the old oak tree.

A/N: Yes, I finally updated, sorry 'bout the wait . Eheheh, I had to do yard work and stuff around the house. Plus I was writing Faults too (which you guys should TOTALLY read). I hope you enjoyed it!

Oh, before I forget, thanks to:** Kaisla, HiJane, tinkerbell025, frostedflake333, and Alison **for reviewing, I really like hearing feedback.

-Tara


End file.
